firefandomcom-20200223-history
Toronto Fire Services
='History'= Toronto Fire Services was established in 1874 as the Toronto Fire Department for the original City of Toronto. The current department was established in 1998 when the current City of Toronto was formed in 1998 through an amalgamation of the original City of Toronto with the other cities and boroughs of Metro Toronto. The following fire departments became part of Toronto Fire Services: *East York Fire Department *Etobicoke Fire Department *North York Fire Department *Scarborough Fire Department *York Fire Department 'Pre-Amalgamation Fire Stations' 'Post-Amalgamation Fire Stations' 'Disbanded Companies' ='Department Profile'= Upon amalgamation in 1998, Toronto Fire re-organized all of their current and acquired stations into 4 divisions; North (1), East (2), South (3), and West (4). Each division is overseen by 1 Division Commander and 4 Platoon Chiefs (1 for each shift) and is divided into 4 districts (District 12 was disbanded in 2013). All stations and apparatus were renumbered according to the divisions and districts established. Currently TFS operates 82 fire stations (including 1 seasonal station) and is comprised of the following: *55 Pumper Companies *28 Rescue Pumper Companies *30 Aerial Companies **26x 75'-105' Rear-Mount Ladders **1x 100' Mid-Mount Ladder **1x 100' Rear-Mount Platform **2x 114' Articulating Platforms *5 Rescue Squad Companies *2 HazMat Companies *2 High Rise Response Companies *4 Air/Light Support Units *Various miscellaneous apparatus 'Rank Structure' *'Fire Chief' (C1) *'Deputy Chief' (C2, C3, C4, C5, C50) *'Division Commander' (C6, C7, C8, C9) - Command officer for all 4 shifts within 1 division *'Platoon Chief' - Command officer for all districts and stations within 1 division for 1 shift *'District Chief' - Command officer for all stations within 1 district *'Captain' - Company officer for 1 apparatus or company *'Firefighter' ='Apparatus Roster'= *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *The five-digit numbers in brackets are TFS Shop numbers. *OLP# = Ontario Licence Plate 'North Command' ''District 11 'Fire Station 111''' - 3300 Bayview Avenue, North York Built 1979 *'Pumper 111' (25080) - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SN#217102-01) (OLP#AW 77945) *'Air/Light 111' (30067) - 2016 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable (OLP#AM 58591) (ex-LA114) 'Fire Station 112' - 5700 Bathurst Street, North York Built 1978 *'Rescue 112' (25032) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#900270) (OLP#409 9XZ) *'Spare Rescue 5112' (25020) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1050/500) (SN#200150) (OLP#482 4KV) (ex-R412) 'Fire Station 113' - 700 Seneca Hill Drive, North York Built 1969 *'Pumper 113' (Haz Support) (24144) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#765 3VZ) *'Aerial 113' (Haz Decon) (27032) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/500/105' rear-mount) (SO#3329) (OLP#141 7VM) 'Fire Station 114' - 12 Canterbury Place, North York Built 1989 *'Command 10' (30034) - 2008 Freightliner MT55 / PK Vans (OLP#837 6WT) *'Platoon Chief 10' (20484) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AK 33076) *'District Chief 11' (20481) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AK 33081) *'Pumper 114' (25069) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#215193-04) (OLP#AR 32036) *'Tower 114' (27037) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1665/250/114' Bronto articulating platform) (OLP#123 7VL) 'Fire Station 115' - 115 Parkway Forest Drive, North York Built 1983 *'Rescue 115' (25031) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#906170) (OLP#409 7XZ) 'Fire Station 116' (North Command Office) - 255 Esther Shiner Boulevard, North York Built 2007 *'Pumper 116' (24140) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (OLP#464 1VV) *'Rehab 1' (30070) - 2016 Freightliner MT-55 / PK Welding walk-in *'Spare Aerial 5116' (27015) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#102070) (ex-A315) 'Fire Station 121' - 10 William Carson Crescent, North York Built 1988 *'Pumper 121' (25067) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#215193-02) (OLP#AR 32037) *'Spare Pumper 5121' (24146) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (ex-P442) 'Fire Station 122' - 2545 Bayview Avenue, North York Built 1959 *'Rescue 122' (25064) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (OLP#AK 13835) *'Spare Pumper 5122' (24109) - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/25A) (SN#304240) (ex-P332) ''District 13 'Fire Station 123''' - 143 Bond Avenue, North York Built 1956 *'Pumper 123' (24133) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (OLP#876 2VN) (ex-P424) 'Fire Station 125' - 1109 Leslie Street, North York Built 1985 *'Pumper 125' (24142) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (SN#704001) (OLP#764 9VZ) 'Fire Station 131' - 3135 Yonge Street, Yonge and Lawrence Built 1931 *'Pumper 131' (24114) - 2004 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#406021) (SN#765 2NM) *'Aerial 131' - Running spare 27030 until new High Rise is in service. 'Fire Station 132' - 476 Lawrence Avenue West, North York Built 1999 *'District Chief 13' (20517) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AP 46947) *'Pumper 132' (25068) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1750/500/25A) (SO#215193-03) (OLP#AR 32077) 'Fire Station 133' - 1505 Lawrence Avenue West, North York Built 1962 *'Rescue 133' (25030) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#904170) (OLP#409 8XZ) *'Aerial 133' (27043) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/415/105' rear-mount) (SO#4115) (OLP#AD 62605) 'Fire Station 134' - 16 Montgomery Avenue, Yonge and Eglinton Built 1916 *'Rescue 134' (25049) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-05) (Licence # AE 34243) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/30023918551/ Fire Station 135] - 325 Chaplin Crescent, Forest Hill Built 2016 *'Pumper 135' (25082) - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SN#217102-03) (OLP#AW 77947) *'Aerial 135' (27045) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/420/105' rear-mount) (SO#4352) (ex-A441) (OLP#AL 38099) ''District 14 'Fire Station 141''' - 4100 Keele Street, North York Built 2011 *'Pumper 141' (25038) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-06) (OLP#133 4ZP) *'Spare Pumper 5141' (24106) - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/25A) (SN#305240) (ex-P123) *'Spare Rescue 5141' (24108) - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/25A) (SN#306240) (ex-P315, ex-P324) *'Spare Aerial 5141' (27017) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#108080) (ex-A142) 'Fire Station 142' - 2753 Jane Street, North York Built 1982 *'District Chief 14' (20519) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AP 46945) *'Pumper 142' (25073) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#216007-01) (SN#AT 11153) *'Aerial 142 '(27040) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/415/105' rear-mount) (SO#4112) (OLP#AD 52223) 'Fire Station 143' - 1009 Sheppard Avenue West, North York Built 1972 *'Pumper 143' (24141) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (SN#703180) (OLP#898 5VX) *'Squad 143' (28017) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (OLP#AE 75902) 'Fire Station 145' - 20 Beffort Road, North York Built 1989 *'Pumper 145' (Haz Support) (25079) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#216007-07) (OLP#AT 11152) *'HazMat 145' (30036) - 2010 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable (OLP#554 7ZB) *'HazMat Support 145 '(29006) - 1992 Ford F450 / Dependable hazmat support 'Fire Station 146' - 2220 Jane Street, North York Built 1956 *'Pumper 146' (25074) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#216007-02) (OLP#AS 47364) 'East Command' ''District 21 'Fire Station 211''' - 900 Tapscott Road, Scarborough Built 1982 *'Pumper 211' (25033) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-01) (OLP#133 2ZP) *'Tanker 211' (30031) - 2005 Freightliner M2-112 / Dependable (1050/2500) (SN#T348-1050-2500-05) (OLP#306 8RH) 'Fire Station 212' - 8500 Sheppard Avenue East, Scarborough Built 2003 *'District Chief 21' (20514) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV *'Pumper 212' (24150) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (SN#707021) (OLP#653 0WF) 'Fire Station 213' - 37 Lapsley Drive, Scarborough Built 1974 *'Aerial 213' (27035) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#703140 / SO#3332) (OLP#189 3VW) 'Fire Station 214' - 745 Meadowvale Road, Scarborough Built 1982 *'Rescue 214' (25051) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-07) (OLP#AE 34239) 'Fire Station 215' - 5318 Lawrence Avenue East, Scarborough Built 1974 *'Aerial 215' (27049) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/415/105' rear-mount) (OLP#AY 83262) ''District 22 'Fire Station 221''' (East Command Office) - 2575 Eglinton Avenue East, Scarborough Built 2014 *'Pumper 221' (25075) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#216007-03) (OLP#AS 47365) *'Spare Aerial 5221' (27018) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#10318) (ex-A322) 'Fire Station 222' - 755 Warden Avenue, Scarborough Built 1961 *'Pumper 222' (25083) - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SN#217102-04) (OLP#AW 77948) *'Aerial 222' (27014) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#102170) (OLP#916 6JX) (ex-A213) 'Fire Station 223' - 116 Dorset Road, Scarborough Built 1953 *'Pumper 223' (24147) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#765 1VZ) *'Support 7' (20026) - 1997 GMC P30 / PK Welding 'Fire Station 224' - 1313 Woodbine Avenue, East York Built 1950 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/20581013474/ Rescue 224] (25028) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#907070) (OLP#453 6XY) 'Fire Station 225' - 3600 Danforth Avenue, Scarborough Built 1998 *'District Chief 22' (20521) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AP 46949) *'Rescue 225' (25044) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-12) (OLP#133 3ZP) (ex-P215) 'Fire Station 226' - 87 Main Street, Upper Beaches Built 1909 *'Pumper 226' (25084) - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SN#217102-05) *'Aerial 226' (27047) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/420/105' rear-mount) (SO#4354) (OLP#AL 38101) 'Fire Station 227' - 1904 Queen Street East, The Beach Triangle Built 1905 *'Pumper 227' (25066) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SN#215193-01) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/pockets-love/42289460724/ Pumper 5227] (24115) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#503010) (ex-P121, ex-P135) ''District 23 'Fire Station 231''' - 740 Markham Road, Scarborough Built 1960 *'Platoon Chief 20' (20485) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AL 12631) *'District Chief 23' (20478) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AK 33078) *'Rescue 231' (25054) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-10) (OLP#AE 34319) *'Aerial 231' (27050) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/415/105' rear-mount) (SN#S4829-31) (OLP#AY 83263) *'Air/Light 231' (30039) - 2010 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable (OLP#AP 27867, previously 891 0ZE) 'Fire Station 232' - 1550 Midland Ave, Scarborough Built 1963 *'Pumper 232' (25081) - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SN#217102-02) (OLP#AW 77946) *'Squad 232' (28019) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (OLP#AM 97359) 'Fire Station 233' - 59 Curlew Drive, North York Built 1995 *'Pumper 233' (25070) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#215193-05) (OLP#AR 32078) *'Antique' - 1956 American LaFrance 7-100-AKO aerial (225/100' mid-mount) (SN#N-64) (Ex-North York Fire Dept Aerial 8) *'Antique' - 1936 Bickle triple combination pumper (300 gpm) (Ex-North York Fire Dept) (Sold to Thessalon Fire Department and re-acquired) 'Fire Station 234' - 40 Coronation Drive, Scarborough Built 1968 *'Pumper 234' (24138) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (OLP#461 2VV) *'Decon 234' (20040) - 1998 Chevrolet P30 / Dependable 'Fire Station 235' - 200 Bermondsey Road, North York Built 1960 *'Rescue 235' (25029) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#908070) (OLP#453 5XY) *'Tech Rescue Support 235' (30065) - 2015 Freightliner M2-106 2-door / Dependable walk-around medium rescue (OLP#AM 58590) ''District 24 'Fire Station 241''' - 3325 Warden Avenue, Scarborough Built 1980 *'Rescue 241' (25065) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (OLP#AK 13836) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/pockets-love/41214460645 Pumper 5241] (24130) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (SN#...C055088) (ex-P142) 'Fire Station 242' - 2733 Brimley Road, Scarborough Built 1975 *'District Chief 24' (20520) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AP 46944) *'Pumper 242' (24143) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#898 4VX) 'Fire Station 243' - 4560 Sheppard Avenue East, Scarborough Built 1972/1985 *'Rescue 243' (25048) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-04) (OLP#AE 34242) 'Fire Station 244' - 2340 Birchmount Road, Scarborough Built 1971 *'Pumper 244' (24139) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (OLP#462 4VV) *'Aerial 244' (27033) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#703140 / SO#3330) (OLP#141 5VM) 'Fire Station 245' - 1600 Birchmount Road, Scarborough Built 1956 *'Pumper 245' (24148) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (SN#704111) (OLP#765 2VZ) *'Spare Pumper 5245' (24116) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#504010) (ex-P213, ex-P445) 'South Command' ''District 31 'Fire Station 311''' - 20 Balmoral Avenue, Deer Park Built 1911 *'Pumper 311' (25071) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#215193-06) (OLP#AR 32076) 'Fire Station 312' - 34 Yorkville Avenue, Yorkville Built 1878/1973 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/19097446255/ District Chief 31] (20479) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AK 33079) *'Pumper 312' (25035) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-03) (OLP#133 1ZP) *'Aerial 312' (26036) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (-/-/105' rear-mount) (OLP#AV 56983) 'Fire Station 313' - 441 Bloor Street East, St. James Town Built 1967 *'Pumper 313' (25076) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#216007-04) (OLP#AS 47366) *'Squad 313' (28015) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Seagrave walk-in heavy rescue (OLP#893 2XV) 'Fire Station 314' - 12 Grosvenor Street, Church and Wellesley Built 1926 *'Pumper 314' (25042) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-10) (OLP#133 6ZP) 'Fire Station 315' - 132 Bellevue Avenue Built 1878/1973 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/17021045494/ Pumper 315] (25061) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (OLP#AK 13716) *'Aerial 315' (260##) - 2015 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) (SO#139550) (OLP#AM 24569) *'Pumper 24' (Parade) - 1923 American Lafrance Metropolitan (840/40 chem.) (SN#4200) ''District 32 'Fire Station 321''' - 231 McRae Drive, East York Built 1946 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/17455807038/ Rescue 321] (25062) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (SO#138841) (OLP#AK 13717) *'Aerial 321' (27024) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/100’ mid-mount) (SN#502030) (OLP#767 4NM) (ex-A324) *'Spare Rescue 5321' (25009) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Almonte (1050/500) (SN#15139) 'Fire Station 322' - 256 Cosburn Avenue, East York Built 1994 *'Pumper 322' (25040) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-08) (OLP#133 5ZP) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/southerncalifornian/21916857989 Aerial 322] (27039) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/415/105' Rear-mount) (SO#4111) (OLP#AD 52222) 'Fire Station 323' - 153 Chatham Avenue, Blake-Jones Built 1963 *'District Chief 32' (20516) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AP 46943) *'Pumper 323' (25043) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-11) (OLP#133 8ZP) [https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/20500338393/ Fire Station 324] - 840 Gerrard Street East, Gerrard Square Built 1932 *'Pumper 324' (Haz Support) (24152) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#831 2WL) *'Aerial 324' (Haz Decon) (26038) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (-/-/105' rear-mount) (OLP#AV 56981) 'Fire Station 325' - 475 Dundas Street East, Regent Park Built 1954 *'Pumper 325' (25037) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-05) (OLP#132 4ZP) *'Rescue 325' (25050) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-06) (OLP#AE 34244) *'Aerial 325' (26039) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (-/-/105' rear-mount) (OLP#AV 56979) 'Fire Station 326' - 30 Knox Avenue, Leslieville Built 1980 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/18778553930/ Rescue 326] (25052) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-08) (OLP#AE 34317) ''District 33 'Fire Station 331''' - 33 Claremont Street, Trinity-Bellwoods Built 1968 *'Pumper 331' (25041) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-09) (OLP#132 2ZP) *'Aerial 331' (260##) - 2015 E-One Cyclone II (-/-/100' Metro rear-mount) (SO#139551) (OLP#AM 24570) *'Squad 331' (28016) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (OLP#AD 25089) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/century288_photography/11808726385/ Spare Pumper 5331 (24111)] - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/25A) (SN#300140) (ex-P445, ex-P415) 'Fire Station 332' (South Command Office) - 260 Adelaide Street West, Entertainment District Built 1971 *'Command 30' (30044) - 2012 Freightliner MT55 / EVI / Dependable (OLP#AD 24619) *'Platoon Chief 30' (20483) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AK 33074) *'District Chief 33' (20515) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV *'Pumper 332' (25056) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-12) (OLP#AE 34321) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/43512126632/ High Rise 332] (Haz support) (30073) - 2018 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable walk-in (OLP#AW 14094) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/29377814822/ HazMat 332] (30032) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF LFD / Seagrave (OLP#678 1RH) *'HazMat Support 332' (30035) - 2009 Ford LCF / DEL Unicel (OLP#917 5YC) *'CBRN' Response Team (Unmarked) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AK 33077) 'Fire Station 333' - 207 Front Street East Built 1970 *'Pumper 333' (25034) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-02) (OLP#132 1ZP) *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/25361093241/ Tower 333] (27027) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1665/250/114' Bronto articulating platform) (SO#128859) (OLP#610 1RX) *'Air/Light 333' (30066) - 2016 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable (OLP#AM 58589) *'Spare Pumper 5333' (24110) - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/25A) (SN#301140) (ex-P413, ex-P445) 'Fire Station 334' - 339 Queen's Quay West, Entertainment District Built 2000 *'Pumper 334' (24149) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#652 9WF) *'Fireboat 334' "William Lyon Mackenzie" (10111) - 1964 Russell Bros. fireboat (10,000gpm/1000G Protein Foam/? Co2) *'Fireboat 334' "Sora" (10112) - 1988 Canadian Dredge and Dock fireboat *'Fireboat 334' "William Thornton" - unknown model fireboat (ex-''CCGS Cape Hurd'') 'Fire Station 335' - 235 Cibola Avenue, Wards Island Built 1992 *'Pumper 335' (24118) - 2006 Ford F550XL / Dependable (625/300/?A) (OLP#01FS05) *'Pumper 335B' (24076) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500/2x15F/50’ Teleboom) (SN#18269) (OLP#356 9DJ) *'Rapid Attack Vehicle 335' (20300) - 2006 GMC Savanna ''District 34 'Fire Station 341''' - 555 Oakwood Avenue, York Built 1968 *'Rescue 341' (25027) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (OLP#453 3XY) *'Aerial 341' (27038) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1665/400/15F/105' rear-mount) (OLP#501 0ZH) (Ex-Barrie Fire and Emergency Services, ex-Smeal demo unit) *'Multi-Purpose Vehicle 341' (30061) - 2015 Ford F-550 4x4 / CET (ex-P551) *'Spare Car 5341' (20273) - 2004 Ford E-350XL Super Duty 'Fire Station 342' - 106 Ascot Avenue, Earlscourt Built 1912 *'Pumper 342' (24145) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#765 4VZ) 'Fire Station 343' - 65 Hendrick Ave, Hillcrest Village Built 1915 *'Pumper 343' (25085) - 2018 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SN#217102-06) (OLP#AW 77950) 'Fire Station 344' - 240 Howland Avenue, The Annex Built 1911 *'Pumper 344' (25077) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#216007-05) (OLP#AS 47367) *'Spare Pumper 5344' (24124) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (ex-P433) 'Fire Station 345' - 1285 Dufferin Street, Dovercourt Park Built 1963 *'District Chief 34' (20518) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/frontpagephotography/17571375281/ Rescue 345] (25063) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (OLP#AK 13834) *'Aerial 345' (27048) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/420/105' rear-mount) (SO#4418) (OLP#AM 44454) *[https://www.tfspics.com/Toronto-Fire-Apparatus/South-Command-Apparatus/i-s25q3ZN Box 12] - 1995 International / Dependable 'Fire Station 346' - 90 Quebec Street, CNE Grounds Built 1912 *This station is staffed seasonally by Pumper 426 only when the Canadian National Exhibition is open. 'West Command' ''District 41 'Fire Station 411''' - 75 Toryork Drive, North York Built 1997 *'Rescue 411' (25026) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#905160) (OLP#453 4XY) *'Aerial 411' (27034) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/500/105’ rear-mount) (SO#3331) 'Fire Station 412' - 267 Humberline Drive, Etobicoke Built 1975 *'Rescue 412' (25057) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (OLP#AJ 47716) 'Fire Station 413' - 1549 Albion Road, Etobicoke Built 1970 *'Rescue 413' (25072) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#215193-07) (OLP#AR 32079) 'Fire Station 415' - 2120 Kipling Avenue, Etobicoke Built 1955 *'District Chief 41' (20512/20523) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV *'Pumper 415' (24151) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#831 1WL) *'Aerial 415' (27041) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/415/105' rear-mount) (SO#4113) (OLP#AD 52224) ''District 42 'Fire Station 421''' - 6 Lambton Avenue, York Built 1956 *'Rescue 421' (25055) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-11) (OLP#AE 34320) *'Aerial 421' (27046) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/420/105' rear-mount) (SO#4353) (OLP#AL 38100) *'Air/Light 421' (30038) - 2010 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable (OLP#890 9ZE) 'Fire Station 422' - 590 Jane Street, York Built 1965 *'Pumper 422' (24134) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (OLP#879 5VN) *'Parade' - 1926 Gotfredson / Bickle 'Fire Station 423' - 358 Keele Street, The Junction Built 1954 *'District Chief 42' (20513) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AP 58398) *'Rescue 423' (25039) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (2000/500) (SO#210040-07) (OLP#132 3ZP) *'Aerial 423' (27051) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/415/105' rear-mount) (SN#S4829-31) 'Fire Station 425' - 83 Deforest Road, Swansea Built 1930 *[https://www.flickr.com/photos/76277389@N00/26424919551/ Rescue 425] (25059) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (OLP#AJ 47714) 'Fire Station 426' - 140 Lansdowne Avenue, Parkdale Built 1972 *'Pumper 426' (24155) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#831 0WL) *'Rescue 426' (25036) - 2011 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Crimson (1250/500) (SO#210040-04) (OLP#132 5ZP) *'Aerial 426' (26037) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (-/-/105' rear-mount) (OLP#AV 56982) ''District 43 'Fire Station 431''' - 308 Prince Edward Drive, Etobicoke Built 1959 *'Pumper 431' (24136) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (OLP#884 7VN) 'Fire Station 432' - 155 The East Mall, Etobicoke Built 1980 *'Pumper 432' (24153) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (OLP#652 8WF) *'Platform 432' (27036) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/100' rear-mount platform) (OLP#580 2WW) 'Fire Station 433' - 615 Royal York Road, Etobicoke Built 1953 *'Pumper 433' (Haz Support) (25058) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (OLP#AJ 47715) (ex-R413) *'Aerial 433' (Haz Decon) (27044) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/105' rear-mount) (SO#4116) (OLP#AD 62606) 'Fire Station 434' - 3 Lunness Road, Etobicoke Built 1957 *'Rescue 434' (25046) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-02) (OLP#AE 34240) 'Fire Station 435' - 130 Eighth Street, Etobicoke Built 1930 *'District Chief 43 '(20522) - 2017 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AP 46950) *'Rescue 435' (25053) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SN#212148-09) (OLP#AE 34318) *'Spare Rescue 5435' (25015) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Almonte (1050/500) (SN#15270) (ex R435) *'Spare Squad 5435' (28006) - 1991 International 4900 / Dependable ''District 44 'Fire Station 441''' - 947 Martin Grove Road, Etobicoke Built 1963 *'Rescue 441' (25047) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-03) (OLP#AE 34241) *'Aerial 441' (27042) - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/415/105' rear-mount) (SO#4114) (OLP#AD 62604) (ex-A315) 'Fire Station 442' (West Command Office) - 2015 Lawrence Avenue West, Weston Built 1991 *'Pumper 442' (25078) - 2017 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1750/500/25A) (SO#216007-06) (OLP#AT 11151) 'Fire Station 443' - 1724 Islington Avenue, Etobicoke Built 1958 *'Pumper 443' - Currently running a spare *'Spare Rescue 5443' (25008) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Almonte (1050/500) (SN#15128) (ex R423) 'Fire Station 444' - 666 Renforth Drive, Etobicoke Built 1959 *'Rescue 444' (25045) - 2013 Spartan ERV Metro Star MFD (1250/500) (SO#212148-01) (OLP#AE 34238) 'Fire Station 445' - 280 Burnhamthorpe Road, Etobicoke Built 1960 *'Platoon Chief 40' (20482) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AK 33082) *'District Chief 44' (20480) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe / Rowland ESV (OLP#AK 33080) *'Pumper 445' (25060) - 2014 E-One Typhoon (1250/500) (OLP#AK 13715) *'Squad 445' (28018) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (OLP#AM 97360) 'Mechanical Shops' - 40 Toryork Drive, North York *'Mechanical Response Unit 10' - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (SO#31386) *'Mechanical Response Unit 20' (20285) - 2004 Chevrolet C8500 / Seagrave *'Mechanical Response Unit 40' (20299) - 2005 Freightliner / Dependable 'Training Division' 'Toronto Fire Academy' - 895 Eastern Avenue, Leslieville Built 1970 *'Training Pumper 1' (24156) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1250/500) *'Training Pumper 2' (24119) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500) *'Training Pumper 5' (24157) - 2015 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Dependable (1250/500) 'Special Operations Training Centre' - 21 Old Eglinton Avenue, North York The below HUSAR units are housed on-site in a dedicated seven-bay building. *'OSU3' (30014) - 1995 Ford LT9000 tractor *'OSU3T' (30015) - 1988 Trailmobile 48' trailer *'OSU10' (30025) - 1989 MCI 102A2 / Dependable coach bus (ex-GO Transit) *'OSU12' (30026) - 2006 Dodge Ram *(30022) - 2005 Ford Excursion *2016 Freightliner 122SD tractor *2017 Freightliner 122SD tractor with Hiab crane *2017 Mack Granite Series flatbed truck 'Additional Spare Apparatus' *'Pumper' (24131) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (ex-P221, ex-P224) *'Pumper' (24132) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (ex-P344) *'Pumper' (24135) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (ex-P232) *'Pumper' (24154) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal (1250/465/35B) (ex-P313) *'Pumper' (24120) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500) (ex-TRP1) *'Pumper' (24121) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (SN#3259) (ex-P135) *'Pumper' (24122) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (ex-P343) *'Pumper' (24123) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/420/20A) (SN#3330) (ex-P226) *'Pumper' (24125) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (SN#3497) (OLP#767 0TH) (ex-P111) *'Pumper' (24126) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (SN#3498) (ex-P132) *'Pumper' (24127) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (SN#3476) (ex-P146) *'Pumper' (24128) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (ex-P222, ex-P426) *'Pumper' (24129) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave (1250/500/20A) (ex-P145) *'Pumper' (24117) - 2005 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#505010) (OLP#765 4NM) (ex-P114, ex-P442) *'Pumper' (24112) - 2004 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (SN#401021) (ex-P233, ex-P342, ex-P343) *'Pumper' (24113) - 2004 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500) (ex-P311) *'Pumper' (24107) - 2003 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Smeal (1250/500/25A) (SN#303240) (ex-P227) *'Aerial' (27031) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1250/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#706240 / SO#3328) (OLP#141 6VM) (ex-A231) *'Aerial' (27029) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#607210) (OLP#755 7TF) (ex-A423) *'Aerial' (27030) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#609110) (ex-A325) *'Aerial' (27025) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#508030) (ex-A426) *'Aerial' (27026) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#503130) (ex-A312) *'Tower' (27028) - 2005 E-One Cyclone II (1665/250/114' Bronto RLP) (SO#128858) (ex-T331) *'Squad' (28013) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Seagrave walk-in heavy rescue (ex-S445) *'Squad' (28014) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Seagrave walk-in heavy rescue (ex-S232) *'High Rise' (30030) - 2005 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Dependable (ex-HR332) *'Air/Light' (30021) - 2004 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable (ex-LA333) *'Command 50' (30004) - 1992 International Step Van / Dependable/PK command (ex-Command 30) 'Station / Assignment Unknown' :High Rise 114 - 2019 Spartan Metro Star LFD / Dependable walk-in :Car 1 :Car 3 :Car 6 :Box 12 - (300??) - 2018 Freightliner MT-55 / P.K. Welding walk-in canteen unit :Support 7 (300??) - 2018 Freightliner MT-55 / P.K. Welding walk-in canteen unit :(30062) - 2015 Ford F-550 4x4 / CET mini-pumper (?/300/20F) (ex-P552) :(20395) - 2012 Ford E250XL Super Duty (ex-Car 32) :(20396) - 2012 Ford E250XL Super Duty (ex-Car 42) :(20361) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 34) :(20363) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 33) :(20366) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 11) :(20365) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 14) :(20364) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 31) :(20362) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 43) :(20360) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 24) :(20359) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 23) :(20358) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 12) :(20357) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 13) :(20356) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 44) :(20355) - 2011 Ford E350XL Super Duty (ex-Car 41) :(30035) - 2009 Ford LCF / Unicell :(30033) - 2007 Freightliner M2-106 / Dependable air/light (ex-LA114) :(20316) - 2007 Ford E350XL SD van command (ex-Car 32) :(20321) - 2007 Ford E350XL SD van command (ex-Car 42) :(24137) - 2007 Spartan Advantage FF MFD / Seagrave pumper (1250/500/20A) (OLP#AT 27928, previously 885 1VN) (OOS after engine fire, July 2019) :(20309) - 2006 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (ex-Car 30, ex-C9) :(20310) - 2006 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (ex-Car 10, ex-C6) :(20311) - 2006 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (ex-Car 40) :(20314) - 2006 Toyota Highlander Hybrid (ex-Car 20) :(25018) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500) (SN#201150) (ex-R321) :(25019) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500) (SN#209050) (ex-R122) :(25022) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500) (SN#209060) (ex-R425) :(25023) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500) (SN#207060) (ex-R241) :(25024) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500) (SN#206060) (ex-R345) :(25025) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500) (SN#208060) (ex-R225) :(27019) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#208050) (ex-A226, ex-A125) :(27020) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1750/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#204050) (ex-A421) :(27021) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#207240) (OLP#482 6KV) (ex-A131) :(27022) - 2002 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (ex-A441) :(27023) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1750/500/105’ rear-mount) (SN#107240) (ex-A345) :(27016) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1750/500/75' rear-mount) (SN#104180) (ex-A215, ex-A231) :(25017) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#15336) (ex-R421) :(25014) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#15248) (ex-R326) :(25013) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#15247) (ex-R214) :(25011) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#15149) (ex-R134) :(25010) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#15138) (ex-R243) :(26024) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal aerial (-/-/100’ mid-mount) (ex-A433) :(26025) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal aerial (-/-/100’ mid-mount) (ex-A321, ex-A226) :(28009) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Almonte walk-in heavy rescue (ex-S331) :(30002) - 1991 Ford F450 / Sentinel hazmat support 'On Order' *The City of Toronto called for tenders for thirty rescue pumpers over a period of three years in November 2018 (6115-18-0372). This contract has been awarded to Dependable. Under the contract Dependable will supply 20 vehicles from Contract award (28 March 2019) until 31 March 2021. An option to renew the Contract for a 1 year period for 8 vehicles has also been stipulated in the contract. https://www.toronto.ca/legdocs/mmis/2019/ba/bgrd/backgroundfile-131339.pdf *11x 2020 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Dependable pumpers (1750/500/20) *2019 Freightliner M2-112 / E-One foam tender (2640/-/2030B) *1x 2019 Spartan/SVI Command Unit *1x 2019 hazmat unit to replace HAZ332 *1x 2020 Articulating Boom to replace either T114 or T333 ='Retired Apparatus'= :(28012) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Seagrave walk-in heavy rescue (ex-S143) (Rebuilt by Dependable after MVC, sold to Perth East Fire Department) :(25021) - 2002 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/500) (SN#202150) (ex-R413) :(25016) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#15335) (ex-R441) :(25012) - 2001 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#15155) (ex-R325) :(25008) - 2000 Spartan Metro Star FF MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#15128) (ex R423) :(30009) - 2000 GMC T8500 / Almonte air/light (ex-LA231) :(30008) - 2000 GMC T8500 / Almonte air/light (ex-LA421) :(26023) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal aerial (-/-/100’ mid-mount) (ex-A135) :(24077) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle / Fort Garry pumper (1050/300) (SN#M5973) (ex-P325) :(24078) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle / Fort Garry pumper (1050/300) (SN#M5974) (ex-Spare 5333, ex-R426) :(24079) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / General pumper (2000/500) (SN#98-MET-12) (ex-R444) :(24080) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / General pumper (1050/500) (SN#98-MET-13) (ex-R434) :(24081) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/300) (SN#M5979) (ex-P331) :(24082) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/300) (SN#M5978) (ex-P314) :(24083) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/300) (SN#M5980) (ex-P333) :(24084) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Fort Garry pumper (1050/300) (SN#M5981) (ex-P312) :(25007) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Almonte pumper (1050/500/100F) (SN #12091) (ex-R112) :(25006) - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Almonte pumper (1050/500/100F) (SN#12092) (ex-P5123, ex-P141) :(24075) - 1997 E-One Cyclone II (1250/500/40F/50’ Teleboom) (SN#18268) (ex-P215) :(24073) - 1997 Volvo FE42 / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1574) (ex R341) :(26022) - 1997 E-One Hurricane / Superior platform (-/-/95' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1755) (ex-PL415) :(27013) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1500/400/105’ rear-mount) (SN#796110) (ex-A133) :(25005) - 1997 Freightliner FL106 / Dependable pumper (1050/500) (SN#P286-1050-500-97) (ex-TRP5, ex-P212) :(27012) - 1996 Freightliner FL106 / Dependable pumper (1050/400/50' snozzle) (SN#PSN-278-5000-96) :(25004) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#10717) (ex-R115) :(25003) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#10758) (ex-R133) :(25002) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#10828) (ex-R235) :(24074) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Almonte pumper (1050/500) (SN#10921) (ex-R224) :(27010) - 1996 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior quint (1050/400/75' rear-mount) (SE#1600) (ex-A341) :(24072) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1436) (ex-P222) :(24070) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/500) (SN#NQT...S0603) (ex-P114) :(24069) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1250/500) (SN#NQT...S0604) (ex-P322) :(24068) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAQuintech pumper (1050/400) (SN# S0605) (ex-TRP4) :(27011) - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior quint (1050/400/75' Smeal rear-mount) (SN#SE 1369) (ex-A411) :(25001) - 1994 E-One Cyclone TC / Superior pumper (1050/600) (SN#SE 1368) (ex-R411) :(24067) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x15F) (SN#SE 1344) (ex-P245) :(24071) - 1994 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x15F) (SN#SE 1343) (ex-P223) :(24058) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal pumper (1050/400) (SN#395260) (ex-P5121, ex-P313) :(24066) - 1993 Spartan Diamond / NovaQuintech pumper (1050/500) (SN#NQT...N0556) (ex-P211) :(24064) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1304) (ex-P233) :(24063) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pumper (1050/400) (SN#394150) (ex-P424) :(30005) - 1993 Mack MS Midliner / 1995 PK Welding air supply :(30007) - 1993 International 4900 / Dependable air supply :(24061) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x20F) (SN#SE 1283) (ex-P244) :(24060) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x20F) (SN#SE 1285) (ex-P234) :(24059) - 1993 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#92057JENE93002500) (ex-P413) :(24057) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500/2x20F) (SN#SE 1284) (ex-P242) :(24056) - 1993 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#92057JENE93002495) (ex-P443) :(24055) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal pumper (1050/500) (SN#398260) (ex-P315) :(24054) - 1993 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#92057JENE93002505) (ex-P431) :(27009) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1500/200/85' tower) (SN#390321) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Michel-de-Bellechasse) (ex-PL114) :(28008) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte heavy rescue (ex-S313) :(26020) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal aerial (-/-/100’) (SN#399260) (ex-A222) :(30006) – 1993 Fleetwood Motor Home command (ex-Command 10) :(27008) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal quint (1250/300/105’) (SN#294221) (ex-Aerial 113) :(24065) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / 3D pumper (1050/500) (SN#2356A) (ex-Pumper 432) :(24062) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / 3D pumper (1050/500) (SN#2356B) (ex-Pumper 422) :(24053) - 1992 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500/90F) (SN#SE 1214) (ex-Pumper 142) :(24052) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1228) (ex-Pumper 232) :(24051) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator / 3-D Metals pumper (1050/400) (SN#2298B) (ex-Pumper 334) :(26019) - 1992 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Superior / Smeal aerial ( -/-/105’) (SN#SE 1179) :(24050) - 1991 Spartan Gladiator / 3-D Metals pumper (1050/400) (SN#2298A) (ex-Pumper 344) :(29004) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500/90F) (SN #SE 1138) (ex-Pumper 113) :(29005) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1050/500/90F) (SN#SE 1137) (ex-Pumper 143) :(26014) - 1991 Mack MR690S / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105’) (SN#SE 1121) :(26017) - 1990 Mack MR690S / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105’) (SN#SE 1057) :(28002) - 1990 Mack MR686P / Dependable heavy rescue :(26016) - 1991 Mack MR690S / Superior aerial (-/-/102') (SN#SE 1122) (ex-Aerial 423) :(28007) - 1991 International 4900 / Dependable walk-in heavy rescue (ex-York, Sold to Héloc, box remounted on a 2007 Freightliner M2-106 and sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Notre-Dame-du-Lac) :(30003) - 1991 Mack MR688P / Dependable command :(20113) - 1991 GMC Top Kick /PK Bodies mechanical unit :(24049) - 1990 Peterbilt LCF320 / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CS-5000-175) :(24048) - 1990 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 1037) :(24047) - 1990 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 1045) :(24046) - 1990 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 1038) :(24045) - 1990 Peterbilt LCF320 / Anderson pumper (1050/500) (SN#CS-5000-174) :(27006) - 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/200/110') (SN#8458) :(26018) - 1990 Mack MR690S /Superior/Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#SE 1058) :(26015) - 1990 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/200/110') (SN#8459) :(28001) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Dependable hazmat :(24044) - 1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1050/500) (SN#SE 985) :(24043) - 1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500/40F) (#SE 933) :(24042) - 1990 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 1035) :(24041) - 1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 1036) :(24040) – 1989 White GMC / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN #SE 976) :(29003) - 1989 White GMC Expeditor / Superior pumper (1050/500/50F) (SN#SE 978) :(27007) - 1989 White GMC WX42 / Superior quint (1050/300/100') (SN#SE 1039) :(26032) - 1989 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior quint (1050/200/100') (SN#SE 977) :(27005) - 1989 Ford C8000 / Thibault pumper (1050/500/55' boom) (SN#T89-125) :(28004) - 1989 White GMC Xpeditor / Dependable heavy rescue :(31001) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Dependable heavy rescue :(27001) - 1988 Mack MR686S / Anderson / Bronto tower (1050/-/90') (SN#CS-5000-134) (ex-AT333) :(27002) - 1988 Mack MR686S / Anderson / Bronto tower (1050/-/90') (SN#CS-5000-120) (ex-AT331) :(27003) - 1988 Pierce Lance / Superior quint (1050/300/100') (SN#SE 874) :(27004) - 1988 E-One Hurricane tower (1050/180/95') (SN#6183) :(24034) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 936) :(24033) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 935) :(24030) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 870) :(24027) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 869) :(24038) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1050/600) (SN#CS-5000-128) :(24032) - 1988 Mack MR688P / Anderson pumper (1050/600) (SN#CS-5000-127) :(24037) - 1988 E-One Hush XL pumper (1050/400) (SN#6709) :(24035) - 1988 E-One Hush XL pumper (1050/500) (SN#6708) :(24036) - 1988 E-One Hush XL pumper (1050/400) (SN#6710) :(26013) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (sold to Service de lutte et prévention contre les incendies de Repentigny) :(24039) - 1988 White GMC Xpeditor / Superior pumper (1050/250) (SN#SE 872) :(26012) - 1988 Kenworth / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :(28003) - 1988 International S1954 / Dependable heavy rescue :(30012) - 1988 Ford F800 / Dependable walk-in rescue :(24029) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 805) :(24031) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 804) :(24022) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1250/500/40F) (SN#SE 789) :(24020) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T87-121) :(24028) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault pumper (1050/300) (SN#T87-127) :(24023) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1250/500/40F) (SN#SE 791) :(26031) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(26011) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :(26008) - 1987 Mack MR686P / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(28005) - 1987 International S1954 / Dependable heavy rescue :(24025) - 1986 Mack MR686P / Superior pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#SE 790) :(24021) – 1986 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#1080) :(24017) - 1986 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#1085) :(24026) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 687) :(29002) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/500/90F) (SN#SE 690) :(24019) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 688) :1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 777) :(24018) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300) (SN#SE 686) :(24105) - 1986 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/250) (SN#SE 689) :(28011) - 1985 Mack MC686P / PK Bodies rescue : 1986 Mack MR686P / Thibault (1988) aerial (-/-/100') :(26007) - 1985 Mack MR686P / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') : 1985 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#T85-115) :(24013) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500/2x20F) (SN#T85-114) :(24016) - 1985 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1377) :(29001) - 1985 Mack MC686P / Dependable hazmat :(24011) - 1984 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#840034) : 1984 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/200) (SN#PFT-1343) :(24004) - 1984 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1344) :(24015) - 1984 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1376) :(24103) - 1983 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#830012) :(26006) - 1983 Mack MR685P / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (SN#PFT-1240) :(24010) - 1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1275) :(24009) - 1983 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1274) :(28010) - 1983 International CO1950B / PK Welding heavy rescue :(24102) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-116) :(24096) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-115) :(24085) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-114) :(24098) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-113) :1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-112) :(24099) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T82-111) :(26002) - 1982 International CO1950B / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100’) (SN#PFT-1157) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1182) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-1123) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1178) :1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) :(26030) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (SN#T81-116) :(24097) - 1981 International CO1950B / Thibault pumper (1050/500) (SN#T81-111) :1981 International CO1950B / MTI heavy rescue :1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-923) :(26028) - 1980 Scot C1FD / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :1980 Ford F600 / MTI heavy rescue :(24095) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#PFT-1101) :(24090) - 1978 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) (SN#77066) :1966 Ford C / King pumper (840/300) (SN#65153) (Sold to Spanish River Township Fire Department) :1963 Ford F / Hi-Ranger snorkel :1963 American Lafrance Series 900 pumper (former Pump 19) (Now part of the collection of the Canadian Fire Fighters Museum (CFFM) in Port Hope ON) : 1945 American Lafrance JOX aerial (-/-/85') (SN#L2101) Now part of the collection of the Canadian Fire Fighters Museum (CFFM) in Port Hope ON) : ='Future Plans'= * A new two-storey 20,000 sq ft. Station 144 at Keele Street and Sheppard Avenue West near Downsview Park is expected to be complete in late 2018 or 2019. * The city has purchased land at Rexdale Boulevard & Queen's Plate Drive for future Station 414. ='Sources'= * Friebe, Marla. A History of the Toronto Fire Services 1874-2002. Toronto: City of Toronto, 2003. ='External Links'= *Toronto Fire Services *Toronto Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 3888) *Toronto Fire Services Facebook page *Toronto Fire Pics =Station Map= Category:Metropolitan Toronto Category:Departments operating CET apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating NOVAQuintech apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of Fort Garry apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of 3D apparatus